


Proper Motivation

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Charlie's problem with golf is he's always lacked the proper motivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Motivation

Charlie looked at the golf ball. He could swear it was looking back. Taunting him.

"Just swing Charlie"

"I'm trying to calculate..."

"Don't calculate anything. You start calculating and we'll be here 'till Thursday."

"I'm fairly certain with this wind..."

"Just hit the ball." Don sighed.

"Maybe he needs the right motivation." Colby said. Colby stepped up and put his arms around Charlie adjusting his grip on the club. He also began whispering something in Charlie's ear that Don couldn't hear. Charlie's face went beet red.

Don rolled his eyes. Those two were like teenagers. When they weren't being cloyingly cute with each other they were going at it like rabbits.

Colby let go and took a step back. Charlie looked over his shoulder at Colby, looked at the flag in the distance, looked at the ball, and took his swing.

The ball flew in the kind of arc any mathematician would be proud of. It looked like it might head left 'till it caught a cross breeze, landed, bounced twice and rolled to within an easy ten feet of the hole.

Don's jaw dropped. He grabbed binoculars just to confirm what he'd just seen. Charlie put his club back in the bag.

"You know Don, with the right motivation I think I could learn to like this game." Don sighed, put his ball on the tee and tried to ignore the couple sucking face behind him.


End file.
